Different networks provide varying levels of security and users may trust different networks more than other networks. Users utilizing computing resources, such as those provided by a remote resource provider or those operated by the user, are able to set access policies associated with the computing resources. The access control policies control dictate privileges given to users or groups of users of the computing resources and control actions associated with the computing resources that are permitted to be performed. For example, the access policies may specify information identifying actions associated with the computing resources that users are allowed to perform or user privileges required for performing certain actions. The access control policies may be insufficient or may be overly restrictive depending on the environment and the networks present to the users utilizing the computing resources.